<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fraud by phantomofhogwarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180683">Fraud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts'>phantomofhogwarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUActober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves is the voice of reason, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Being Klaus Hargreeves, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020, mention of cult, mention of possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus revaluates his choices in the 60′s and, maybe, Ben was right</p>
<p>Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on Tumblr</p>
<p>Day 24 - Fraud</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Destiny's Children &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUActober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fraud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know what happened in this one, so anyway...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He didn’t remember anymore how it exactly started. That old nice lady helped him when he was kicked out of the diner and then it all became a snowball</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First he began to say some things about the future, some events that would happen and everybody started to believe him. That was when they decided to call him “Prophet”. Ben always gave a disapproving look at Klaus for allowing all of that, but he didn’t care. At least, that was what he made himself believe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the months were passing by, he was getting more attention to himself and his prophecies, more people were coming around to listen to his wise words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of song lyric will you use to deceive them this time?”, Ben said in a sarcastic tone one morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not deceiving them! It’s only a way to motivate them and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus, just tell them the truth that you’re not who they think you are and move on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always shook his head every time Ben told him to stop that before everything got out of his control, but he enjoyed the attention. Maybe he was being selfish, but those people were following him because they liked him and they wanted to hear about what he had to say. He tried to explain this to Ben one night, but Ben just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of them began to travel to other countries and more and more followers were joining them. By then, Klaus didn’t feel comfortable anymore with all those people around him, he was suffocating with all that attention. He missed his freedom, how he could do anything without worrying about giving speeches now and then. The fact he would wake up every morning and see those many hand tattoos like his own were starting to give him chills. He couldn’t do that anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he ran away back to Dallas. His peace was too short, because they found him again and the feeling of being trapped and suffocated were back again. However, Klaus didn’t have time for that, he had to try to save Dave and help his siblings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he decided to listen to Ben and tell his followers to go away with one last speech. But, his worst nightmare was happening again while all the voices chanting “I’m a fraud!” were echoing in the mansion while he walked to his bedroom with a chill running down his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried…”, he said to Ben in a calm voice while walking by his brother. But, he didn’t like the result of that either. He didn’t want to face any of those followers anymore, it became too much to handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many hours later, the thought about being a fraud was coming back to his head one more time, because he wasn’t able to send his followers back to their families, Dave was enlisted sooner than expected and now Ben was possessing him and nobody would believe him if he said that. He was feeling as an actual fraud.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>